Consecuencias
by Lica
Summary: Era sólo una noche más, en la que Misao huía para escapar de la frialdad y descuido de Aoshi. Una marera que encontró para sobrellevar lo mucho que la agobiaba algunos días. Pero esa noche iba a ser distinta. No esperaba encontrarse un lobo... Y un hambriento lobo. "Regalo para rogue85."


_Bueno... Hola a todos. :D_

 _Ya saben que soy... Como diria yo... FANATICA del MisAoshi pero, cómo mi querida **rogue85** , hace un tiempo ganó un reto que puse en un capitulo de mi fic Una Falsa Realidad, _y en ese momento me pidió de regalo una oneshot MiSaito. La pareja no me cae del todo mal, aunque la prefiero, como ya dije, con Aoshi. Pero, aquí esta. Hecha con todo mi amor para una gran amiga, que fue una de las primeras personas que me acogió luego de que entré al fandom en español.

Entonces, gracias mi linda y deseo de corazón que te guste esa oneshot que, confieso, me divertí cruelmente en escribir jajajajajaja. Creo que mi lado Darth Vader esta aflorando jajajajajajaja XD

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, lástima para mí. Ni ganó nada con esto, eso es si es para darme depresión, se imaginan cuán rica sería si así fuera? XD Pero, el fic, si es mío. _;)_

 ** _Beta: Pajaritoazul_**

* * *

 **CONSECUENCIAS**

Salió desbocada saltando por el tejado del Aoiya. Decir que estaba enojada, seria lo mismo que decir que el cielo es azul. Estaba mucho más que enojada. Aoshi algunas veces conseguía sacarla de quicio. Por Dios… Ya tenía dieciocho años, ya se había convertido en toda una mujer, que hasta tenía el orgullo de mostrar al mundo que su cuerpo se había desarrollado.

Misao ya no tenía nada de ese cuerpo de "niño", como una vez tuvo que escuchar. Por supuesto, no era una Megumi o una Kaoru, lógico, sus estructuras corporales eran totalmente opuestas. Sin embargo, aunque continuaba teniendo una forma pequeña, poseía un hermoso cuerpo, sus senos habían crecido ligeramente y eran redondos y firmes, su cintura era estrecha y destacaban sus nalgas bien formadas y sus anchas y proporcionales caderas. Y sus piernas estaban más torneada y muy hermosas, aunque no fue necesario dejar de lado su uniforme corto de ninja, sólo que ahora le quedaba mucho más ajustado.

Lo que sí cambió, fue su pelo, ya había crecido desde la última vez que lo cortó y ahora lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero siempre pegado en un cola alta, dejando los mechones del flequillo totalmente revueltos. Sus rasgos se volvieron aún más atractivos y sus ojos eran capaces de atraer a cualquiera. Lo sabía, porque ya recibió muchas proposiciones de matrimonio, pero las rechazó todas con la esperanza de que Aoshi se lo propusiera. Pero, ¿cómo no? Le importaba un pepino que le sucediera.

Suspiró hondo.

Deberas que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en la cabeza del ninja. Hasta llegó a pensar que quien de verdad tenía síndrome premenstrual era él y no ella. Sonrió con ese pensamiento.

Aoshi siempre fue un tipo raro y callado, tampoco demostraba sus emociones, pero de verdad que de unos meses hasta ahora se tornaba tan, pero tan insoportable. Siempre la buscaba y la regañaba, principalmente cuando iba salir, que su ropa estaba corta, que no debería maquillarse, y cuando llegaba alguna carta de algún enamorado la ignoraba por una semana. Luego le decía que no debería creer en todo lo que le dicen. Entonces, que estaba descuidando su entrenamiento. Pero… Si era lo que más hacia. Entrenar, estudiar y leer cosas del Oniwabanshu. Y si le preguntaba que pasaba con él, decía que no se metiera en sus cosas, luego le daba la espalda.

Hoy debería haber sido sólo un día más de esos a los que estaba acostumbrada, si no fuera por el arranque del frío ninja cuando le arrebató una carta de las manos, la rompió y luego la miró con arrogancia diciendo que no estaba preparada para esas cosas, su deber como líder era más importante y tenía que estar primero.

Cómo lo odiaba en momentos así. Rabió y saltó hacia un árbol. Necesitaba salir, desahogarse, estar lejos de su ex-tutor, antes que de verdad lo odiara.

Suspiró. Deberas que se sentía agotada.

Bajó del árbol y siguió caminando por el bosque, ya era tarde, la noche ya había llenado el cielo y sonrió al mirar hacia arriba y ver la cantidad de estrellas. Eso siempre la calmaba. Tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz y lo soltó por la boca, aquello era como una medicina para renovarla. Parpadeo sus brillantes ojos verdes y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Paz. Era lo que empezaba a sentir.

No era del tipo que guardaba rencor por lo tanto, luego que reponerse, daba la media vuelta para volver al Aoyia. Aunque esa noche no sería así.

Dio la vuelta en sus talones con toda la intención de volver a casa, cuando un ruido le llamó la atención. Pudo distinguir de dónde venía en medio de los árboles y su curiosidad fue más fuerte. Se acercó a paso ligero como un gato, totalmente silenciosa, y con un salto, llegó encima de uno de los árboles, abriendo las ramas con las manos para poder tener una mejor visión de lo que pasaba.

Irguió una ceja al ver a Saito de espaldas hacia ella, comandando a un equipo de policías que arrestaban, a los que parecían, una banda de traficantes. Se acomodó mejor en el tronco para ver la escena. No pudo dejar de notar que fue una excelente emboscada, donde pudieron detener a todos sin pérdidas para los buenos.

Saito siempre la molestaba al llamarla comadreja, pero siendo sincera, lo admiraba, era un hombre a todo dar, alto y tenía sus encantos, era guapo, aunque no tenia ninguna intencion de dejarlo saber sobre su parecer con respecto a su apariencia, y era totalmente varonil, lo que haría que cualquier mujer lo deseara. Pero, por supuesto que ella no… Tenía a su Aoshi-sama, por lo tanto, no necesitaba mirar a otro y él no tenía ningún efecto sobre ella… ¿O si?

Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que sí… En efecto, a ella también. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa y se dio golpes mentales mientras se auto regañaba. Pero ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Ahora se volvía loca al pensar en el lobo? Definitivamente, no estaba bien de la cabeza… En un movimiento negó frenética.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró controlandose, no quería ser notada. Volvió a abrirlos al tiempo en que Saito ladeo su rostro y luego se volvió a sus hombres, llamando el segundo al mando, le habló algo en bajo tono y ella sólo pudo notar al tipo asentir y luego gritar órdenes para que volvieran a la comisaría.

Siguió parada en el mismo sitio mirando como todos desaparecian y el, ahora, jefe de policía se quedaba mirando el lago frente a él, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y soltaba el humo con elegancia, una que era propia de él. Entre tanto, ella se quedó mirándolo, analizando su ancha espalda, su cadera más estrecha, sus largas piernas, los músculos que sobresalen bajo el uniforme, el pelo negro siempre peinado igual y brillante.

Era de robar el aire.

De nuevo meneó la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba en celo, ¿o qué?

Se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando una fuerte voz resonó por el espacio, sacándola de su ensimismamiento al darse cuenta de que hablaba con ella.

— Acaso te gusta la vista o ¿quieres decirme algo?

Levantó la mirada verde y sus ojos se encontraron con los penetrantes ojos âmbar de Saito que la miraban intensamente, tanto que la chica tuvo que tragar en seco.

Llenándose de valor, y con total delicadeza y distinción, saltó del tronco y cayó frente al lobo, que la miraba de una manera diferente. Con un brillo distinto en los ojos dorados, que él paseó por toda la mujer delante del, de cabeza a los pies, con suma atención, y volvió a fijarse en sus verdes. Hacía algún tiempo que no la veía…

— Has cambiado mucho, comadreja. - Aspiró su cigarrillo.

Por primera vez, escuchar aquel apodo no le molestó en absoluto, él lo había dicho de una manera nueva, no como burla, como hacía antes, pero con un deje de ¿cariño? Realmente esa noche estaba siendo muy extraña.

— Sí… Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos lobo… Ni siquiera recibí un regalo tuyo en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. - Cruzó de brazos haciéndose la ofendida, aunque estaba divertida.

Saito no pudo impedir que una sonrisa ladina se formase en sus finos labios. Ella estaba apetecible. Misao no pudo dejar de sentirse tímida bajo la mirada lobuna del hombre.

No aguantó sostener su mirada y empezó a observar todo alrededor. Estaban completamente solos, ni siquiera un ruido rompía el silencio, fuera del sonido característico del bosque, pero estaba tan suave que ni eso lograba distraerla de él. Intentó empezar una conversación.

— ¿Cómo está Tokio? - se forzó a sonreír. Él calmadamente aspiró el cigarrillo y luego de soltar el humo, respondió.

— Esta bien. Aunque estamos separados. - ella abrió los ojos y la boca con la sorpresa. Y él siguió, con una sonrisa malvada. - Acaso ahora te preocupas por mí, Misao.

¿Misao? ¿Acaso él la llamó por su nombre de pila? Escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de él le removió el piso. No sabia porque pero la dejó sin aliento por una fracción de segundos. Tanto que se olvidó de contestar su pregunta. El lobo dio un paso adelante y ella olió su esencia. Cuero y madera con un deje de tabaco. Tan envolvente y embriagante, que perdió un poco de su cordura. Una vez más se preguntó el por qué. Sin embargo, seguía sin respuesta.

— ¿Y Shinomori? - su voz sonó tan ronca y sensual que la obligó a erguir la cabeza para verlo, estaban muy cerca. - ¿Él te deja salir en esas fachas? - abrió la boca para repetirle en la cara que nadie tiene que permitirle nada, pero fue callada cuando él posó su pulgar sobre sus labios rosados y aseguró su mentón con el índice. - ¡Te ves muy atractiva!

La muchacha abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez, sin saber que decir, se quedó anonada pero algo dentro de ella revolvió. Su cuerpo entero tembló por la excitación. Y su respiración se volvió pesada. ¿Pero qué eran esos sentimientos que la llenaban?

Saito terminó de fumarse el cigarrillo y lo apago con el pie, después guardó la colilla en su bolsillo. Se acercó de la chica un paso más hasta que sus cuerpos pudieron rozarse. La electricidad que invadió a ambos les hizo dilatar sus pupilas y sus ojos claros se volvieron oscuros.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia, Saito llevo su manos hasta la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha y la acarició con cuidado, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. No iba a mentir, aprendió a apreciarla de una manera que jamás se lo imagino. Desde que empezó a trabajar con la muchacha, algo en él empezó a cambiar gradualmente y gracias a eso comenzó a distanciarse de su esposa, cada día se llenaba más de trabajo, hasta el punto en que Tokio pidió que se dieran un tiempo y sin reclamar él aceptó.

Aunque pasaron meses desde la última vez que se vieron, jamás pudo olvidarse de su mirada y su sonrisa. Ella cambió, si antes ya la creía hermosa, ahora estaba de quitar el aire, y de verdad, no sabía qué malo había en la cabeza de Shinomori. Tener a una mujer como esa a su disposición y ¿no hacerle caso...?

Si sólo tuviera una oportunidad, tan sólo una….

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, guiada sólo por su instinto y las nuevas sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, la pelinegra llevó su mano hasta posarla sobre la del hombre y por reflejo cerró sus ojos, apreciando el momento. Los labios rosados entre abiertos llamaron la atención del morocho que, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad, se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó.

Sencillamente, al principio no era más que una unión de labios, pero al separarse sólo un centímetro, comprobó que ella no se oponía, y cerró los ojos, ansiando por más. Volvió a besarla, ahora con más afán. La ojiverde empezó a corresponderle como podía, sabía a tabaco, y aunque no era fan del sabor, los besos de él la estaban embotando. Quería más, ansiaba por más.

Saito la enlazó por la cintura con la mano izquierda y la derecha, que antes tenía sobre su mejilla, la llevó hacia atrás, posandola sobre la nuca de la chica para no dejarla separarse, al paso que pedía permiso para profundizar el beso, pasando su lengua sobre los suaves labios rosados. Ella accedió y los separo, como un animal sediento la devoró. La beso con todo que tenía, la tiró para pegarse más a ella y su beso cambió a algo ardiente.

Ella tenía dificultades al acompañarlo, jamás esperó tanta pasión, pero no reclamaba, Saito era alguien que te hace perder la cordura de muchas maneras y estaba decidida a ver hasta dónde podría llevarla. Fueron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes, jadeantes.

— Qué… - inhaló con necesidad. - ¿Qué fue eso?

No se separó de él, siguió allí, sintiendo como él masajeaba su cabello y su cuello con la mano que tenía en su nuca, mientras la otra subía, bajaba y apretaba su cintura y espalda. Dejó la pregunta, pero como respuesta recibió otro cuestionamiento.

— ¿No te gustó? - La miró como un depredador focalizando su caza.

Misao pensó en su pregunta y si dijera que no, mentiría. Pero sería una mentira tan absurda que tendrías líos para perdonarse más tarde. Lo miró a los ojos, aun con sus respiraciones unidas y descompasadas, esbozo una sonrisa pícara, con los ojos brillando de lascivia.

— Sí. ¡Me gusto mucho!

El policía sonrió satisfecho y en sus ojos ella pudo distinguir una promesa, una promesa que ella no tenía idea de que significaba, pero estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo. Tomó la iniciativa y enlazó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos mientras lo besaba por su propia voluntad. Saito no espero nada para responderle con el mismo deseo de antes y bajó sus manos, pasando por las nalgas de la chica hasta llegar a sus piernas y la elevó, obligando Misao abrir y cerrar sus piernas envolviendo la cintura del hombre, dejándose llevar.

El lobo caminó con ella, hasta un tronco de árbol caído y se sentó, poniéndola sobre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla, sus manos experimentadas viajaban por la espalda de ella, paseaban por sus piernas. Él empezó a adentrar la manos derecha bajo el pantalones cortos de Misao, aún por el lado de afuera, rozando sus nalgas y eso erizó toda la piel de la chica.

— ¡Saito! - tumbó la cabeza hacia atrás, separándose del beso y él luego empezó a ocuparse de su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente. - Yo… - Intentó decir algo, pero un gemido involuntario se escapó por medio de sus labios.

— Misao. - la llamó y ella fue obligada a mirarlo. - Si quieres que me detenga, dilo ahora

La ojiverde pensó en lo que oyó y la verdad es que no quería. No quería que se detuviera, siempre se había guardado para Aoshi, pero no era el ninja quien la había buscado, ni siquiera era él quien le regalaba aquel placentero momento. Sin saber si estaba en el correcto, esbozo una gentil, decidida y suave sonrisa para el hombre frente a ella y le contestó firme. — ¡No pares! Por nada… - Y lo beso, una vez más por su propia iniciativa.

Eso fue todo lo que Saito necesito. Ya no quería esperar para conocer cada pedacito de la piel blanca de la niña que ahora era mujer y se convertía en su mujer.

Bajó sus manos al bucle que cerraba la ropa de Misao y lo desató. Abriendo con cuidado su ropa de ninja, sus ojos la recorrían por entera, sin dejar de observar cada detalle. Misao tembló bajo su mirada y enrojeció, pero era tan bueno verlo resollar por ella, sólo por verla. Se sintió deseada como nunca antes.

El lobo se deshizo de la prenda superior de la chica y pasó a deshacerse de las vendas que cubrían su torso, ansioso. Cuando pudo apreciar sus senos, los ojos dorados aumentaron su intensidad, se volvió tímida e intentó taparse con los brazos, pero él se lo impidió. La miró con una obvia reprensión de que jamás debería cubrirse y la tiró de la cintura, atrayéndola para que pudiera tener mejor acceso a sus senos. Tomó a uno con la boca, pasando sus dientes suavemente, lamiendo y chupando hasta dejarlo totalmente duro, entonces cambió hacia el otro y le dio el mismo trato.

Misao ya no podía ahogar completamente sus gemidos, ellos se le escapaban por entre los dientes, sus manos se agarraban en el tejido de la camisa de él mientras Saito la sujetaba por las nalgas, moviéndose para que ella pudiera sentir su erección. Eso hizo que ella jadeara y se sintiera cada vez más mojada.

— Yo te deseo, Misao. - Su voz sonó tan ronca y llena de lujuria que hizo a la chica gemir.

La obligó a levantar y se deshizo de la última prenda de ropa femenina. La paró para mirarla y sonrió satisfecho con lo que veía, ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que imaginaba. Y se lo dijo, haciéndola llenarse de valor y ponerse de rodillas frente a él, ahora, sacando las prendas de Saito, con cuidado y usando movimientos sensuales.

El lobo no dejaba de mirarla, apreciando cada detalle de lo que tenía en frente, ayudándole con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Luego sus prendas empezaron a ocupar el suelo al lado de las de ella y fue ocasión para que la ojiverde tuviera una perfecta visión del cuerpo masculino. Siempre fue consciente de que Saito era fornido, pero ese cuerpo era hermoso, aunque llevaba sus cicatrices no dejaba de ser atractivo y cuando bajó los ojos hacia su hombría, su boca se secó. Era tan… ¿Imponente? Ella de verdad no sabia clasificar lo que veía, sólo supo que eso la encendió aún más. Estaba tan erecto y grande… Quiso tocar pero él se lo impidió. Elevó los ojos en busca de una explicación y él la jaló para besarla con todo lo que tenía, la tumbó encima de la ropa y luego de separarse, explicó.

— Primero tú. Si me tocas ahora, temo que no podré aguantar.

La acostó y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, sus manos bajaban y subían por la extensión de ellas, sólo rozando las puntas de los dedos, intensificando las sensaciones que ella tenía. Una carga eléctrica recorría todo el cuerpo de la mujer que mordía su labio inferior por el placer.

— Relájate… Te haré sentir bien, sólo confía en mí.

Fueron las últimas palabras del lobo antes de bajar la cabeza y empezar a besarla, empezando por su cuello y bajando hacia los senos, luego siguiendo el canallito hasta su ombligo, lamiendo y luego siguiendo su camino hasta la entrepierna de la chica. Misao jadeo en expectativa, pero él le sonrió malicioso y saltó su intimidad para llegar a sus muslos. Ahí pasó a lamer, besar y acariciar. Ella ya no podía quedarse quieta y empezó a moverse bajo el cuerpo masculino.

Piadoso, Saito llegó hasta sus pliegues, separándolos con delicadeza, sonrió para ella y sacó la lengua para acariciar su punto de placer. Misao arqueó la espalda, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un chillar de satisfacción.

Estimulado por los sonidos de su amante, el ojidorado pasó a saborear con más afán la intimidad de la muchacha, lamiendo y chupando su clítoris, haciéndola sollozar por el deleite. Sin aguantar, la penetró con un dedo, sin dejar de estimularla con la lengua. Estaba tan mojada que su dedo se deslizó sin dificultad, metió el segundo, queriendo abrirla lo máximo posible para que no tuviera dolor durante su primera vez. La voz de Misao se volvió más alta y sin poder soportar más, explotó en su primer orgasmo. Gritando el nombre del policía y cayendo exhausta.

El pelinegro saco su mano y volvió a subir, dejando más besos por el delicado cuerpo femenino, hasta llegar a su rostro y besarla con ansia, metiendo su lengua al interior de la boca rosada, obligándola a sentir su propio sabor, mientras se preparaba para penetrarla, pero antes de eso, tomó la mano de la chica y la puso alrededor de su miembro, haciéndola acariciarlo, suavemente. El lobo gimió en medio del beso y ella, ganó más valor para seguir masturbandolo sola.

Fue obligado a detener el beso y miró hacia abajo, viéndola tocarlo, su excitación estaba fuera de control, miró a la muchacha a los ojos y dijo entredientes.

— ¡Te necesito ahora!

— ¡Tómame! - fue la escueta respuesta.

Saito movió la mano femenina que aún apresaba su pene y sin esperar más, la invadió. Misao gritó. Paró un poco para que ella se acostumbrara y pudo sentir que rompió la virginidad de la chica, se sintió feliz por ser el primero. Aunque ya se lo imaginaba. Misao lo envolvió de nuevo con las piernas y eso fue la señal de que podía continuar. Paso a embestirla lentamente, luego más ligero y volvió a la velocidad anterior. El bosque se llenó de sus gemidos y el sudor de ambos se mezclaban así como sus ansias de fundirse.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras él ponía más fuerza e ímpetu en su penetración, Misao sentía que se iba romper, pero le encantaba la sensación. Y con un gruñido de placer en el oído de la muchacha, él le hizo saber que estaba cerca. La ojiverde gritó en su segundo orgasmo siendo seguida por él, que dejó escapar un gemido gutural con el clímax, dejando su semilla dentro de ella. Ambos dejaron caer sus cuerpos mullidos, aún unidos, pero Saito no dejaba de controlar su peso para no lastimarla.

Luego de algunos segundos, que se tomaron para calmar sus respiraciones, el policía irguió su rostro por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha y abrió una sonrisa significativa. Misao no lo notó, pues estaba aún con sus ojos semicerrados debido al éxtasis. Luego sintió como el lobo volvió a besarla, empezando por su mejilla, mentón y luego sus labios, cansada, intentaba corresponderle como debía.

Por fin, él salió de encima de ella y se acostó a su lado, aspirando el aire con dificultad. Ella entonces, se volvió a él y pasó sus dedos por sobre su pecho, sintiendo el sudor y el calor del hombre. Saito posó su mano sobre la de ella, frenando su recorrido, luego se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa altanera y satisfecha. Ella sonrió ampliamente con brillo en los ojos.

Entonces él elevó su mano izquierda y pasó un mechón de la chica por detrás de su oreja. Y dijo de manera clara y suficientemente alta.

— ¡Mía!

Ella se extrañó, frunciendo un poco la ceja y esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, pero no cuestionó nada, sólo recostó la cabeza en el pecho de él y se quedó escuchando su corazón calmarse.

Ignorando por completo que su momento especial e íntimo fue apreciado por un par de ojos azules tan fríos como llenos de dolor. El ninja tragó en seco y se quedó mirando a la nueva pareja al tiempo que cerraba la mano en la empuñadura de su wakizashi, con fuerza, sin moverse de allí.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Entonces? Merezco Reviews?  
_

 _Por favor? :D_

 _Digan todo, si? jijijijiji_

 _rogue85 linda... Perdon por la tardanza. :-*_

 _Brasil - 05/02/2017_


End file.
